Let me in
by joiedevivre2011
Summary: Jane has an explicit dream and she's forced to deal with her shocking reaction. The last chapter has now been posted and chapter 5 is an author's note. (There is also now a sequel entitled Curiosity.)
1. Chapter 1

So this horrible smutty "plot" bunny has been stuck inside my head the past couple of days and this is the manifestation of such. It's only going to be TWO chapters (no discussions about it...sorry, Rizzlers) and I'm only posting it in two parts (short part 1 and longer part 2) because I'm slightly unsure of whether or not anyone actually cares to see where this is going. So I thought I'd post before completely finishing it.

Basically...you know what to do. And honestly, I'd like to see your predictions. ;)

Italics indicate dream sequence.

* * *

Jane couldn't take it anymore. She'd been distracted all morning while trying to do paperwork because of the sex dream she'd had about Maura last night…

Unfortunately (or fortunately – Jane truly had mixed feelings about which one it was)…

It wasn't the first one.

And it probably wouldn't be the last.

This time it had taken place in a bathroom. Maura's private bathroom next to her office in the morgue, to be precise.

Frustrated, Jane sighed and threw down the pen she had in her hand.

"_Maura, what are you – stop pushing me!" Jane hissed as Maura gave her a shove forward._

"_Get in there! Now! It's the only place I can talk to you privately at work!" Maura replied forcefully._

"_Why do we need to talk privately?" she countered as she reluctantly complied. She stepped into the bathroom and flicked on the light. Maura stepped in behind her and shut the door, turning the lock._

_Maura whipped around to face Jane. "We need to talk," she started._

"_No shit, Maur. Kinda gathered that," Jane replied sarcastically. "But what I don't get is why the hell you have to shove me in here to have this conversation!"_

"_I can't deny it anymore, Jane," Maura whispered. "And I'm sick of you denying it, too."_

"_Deny what, Maura? What exactly are you denying? What exactly am __**I**_ _denying?_

"_For a detective, you aren't very observant sometimes, I'll have you know," came Maura's reply._

_Jane clenched her jaw. "Deny __**what**__, Maura?!"_

_Maura reached forward and grabbed Jane's hand. "This, Jane," she replied as she placed Jane's hand over her heart. "I can't deny this anymore."_

_With her left hand, Maura hitched up her skirt simultaneously._

_"Maura! What the – what are you doing?" Jane hissed._

_Suddenly she took Jane's hand from over her heart and pressed it against her damp, but still fabric-covered center. "I can't deny __**this**__ anymore either, Jane."_

_Jane jerked her hand away, like she'd been burned, and took a very large step backwards._

"_I – I – Maura!" _

_Maura took a step toward Jane, which caused Jane to take yet another step back. Jane felt the sink pressing against lower back and Maura stepped forward again, leaving only inches between them._

_"I know you feel it, too. I can tell it when you look at me. Why are you so afraid of this?"_

_Jane's breath quickened. "I can't, Maura. I just…I can't."_

"_Can't or won't?" Maura questioned._

_Swallowing hard, Jane opened her mouth to reply, but Maura reached toward her again and she flinched. Instead, Maura placed her hand over Jane's heart. _

"_In your 36 years of life, has anyone else ever made you feel this way?" Maura asked. "I know I'm already there, Jane." She lightly patted her hand over Jane's heart and then suddenly moved it down to cup Jane between her legs. "Let me in there, too. Please."_

* * *

__Yeah, yeah. I know. I'm evil.


	2. Chapter 2

*shrugs* I have nothing to say about this chapter except, _what even._

* * *

Jane suddenly stood up, causing Frost to look up surprised at her from his desk. "I'm dying in here. I gotta take a break. I'll be back in a little while."

"Going down to the morgue?" Frost asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No!" Jane quickly replied. "Just to the bathroom, and then maybe grab a cup of coffee and see Ma," though she knew full well she wouldn't be going to see her mother after what she was about to do.

Frost looked at her skeptically, but didn't pry. "Oooookay. See you later then."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Jane gasped at Maura's contact with such an intimate part of her body and her cheeks flushed. In less than a second, Maura had made her body feel on fire. This time she didn't make any effort to push Maura away. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to control her breathing._

_"**Maura**," she warned._

"_Do you want me to move my hand, Jane?"Maura asked softly._

"_Yes! I mean, no! I mean," Jane groaned in frustration._

_Maura quirked an eyebrow up at her, but left her hand exactly where she'd placed it. "Well yes or no?"_

_Something inside Jane snapped. It was such a violent reaction that she felt like something had literally snapped inside her. She suddenly put her hands on Maura's shoulders and pushed her back until she was up against the door of the bathroom. The surprise on Maura's face was priceless._

"_Goddammit, Maur. You don't play fair. Do you know how long it's been since someone's touched me?" she growled._

_Maura smirked. "Fairly, not fair, and yes. It's been about eight months, almost to the day. Unless, of course, you've had some secret tryst that I don't know about, which, based on your reaction just now, you haven't."_

"_No, I haven't. I haven't slept with anyone since Dean, and even then he wasn't the best substitute," Jane spat out._

"_Substitute? For whom?"_

_Jane moved even closer, hands on Maura's hips, and whispered in Maura's ear, "When he was going down on me, I closed my eyes and imagined it was you. Except my gut tells me you would have been much, much better at it than he was."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane stepped into the women's restroom on the same floor, which she knew, thankfully, had little traffic. Even so there were only three stalls and all of them were empty. Pushing the door of the first one open, she stepped inside and closed the door, sliding the lock into place.

She leaned against the wall and just stayed there for a few seconds, trying to gather her thoughts and breathe. It had been a rough, distracting morning. Her dream about Maura was driving her completely insane. She didn't know if the dreams were her subconscious trying to tell her something, or just a manifestation of not having had sex in so long, but regardless, every time she woke up from a dream about Maura, she felt insanely wet and a sad sense of longing. Normally she masturbated in the shower to relieve the tension, but she was running late this morning so it hadn't happened.

Part of her felt a little guilty for masturbating to thoughts about her friend – her _best_ friend – but part of her just didn't care anymore. She'd been raised Catholic, but hardly subscribed to the faith anymore, so she had let go of the whole guilt thing long ago. Making your body feel good was hardly a sin, she thought, and it had been far too long since anyone _had_ actually made her feel good, other than herself.

She knew one day she'd probably have to confront her confusing feelings toward Maura, but she didn't think it had to be today. Maybe next week. Or next month. Sometimes in the near distant future perhaps.

But not today.

Today she just wanted to get herself off.

She quickly unbuttoned her slacks and unzipped them, slipping her hand inside and beneath the elastic of her panties.

Wet.

Very, very wet.

She swallowed hard and bit her lip as she circled her clit lightly with the tip of her middle finger. She could hardly believe she was doing this. She was actually masturbating in the third floor bathroom of the Boston Police Department.

What the hell had gotten into her?

Maura had, obviously. She was everywhere in Jane's life _but_ where Jane's dreams were telling her she should be.

Knowing she was so worked up it wouldn't take long, Jane increased the pressure on her clit and stifled a moan. She wished she could tease herself – something she actually loved to do – but she simply didn't have enough time.

She dipped her finger down between her wet lips and then back up to her clit. She was already so very close, so she rubbed her clit faster in a well-practiced motion.

Just as she felt her body start to approach climax, the door to the bathroom opened and she heard a familiar click-clack on the tiled floor. She stiffened and immediately jerked her hand out of her trousers, quickly trying to zip them up and button them. She wanted to groan in frustration, but knew better.

"Jane? Are you in here?" came Maura's voice. "I have those tox screen results and you told me to come find you immediately after they come back."

"Um, how did you find me?" Jane asked from inside the stall.

"Well Barry said you'd left a few minutes ago to take a break from paperwork. He said I could maybe find you in the bathroom still or in the café getting coffee," she replied.

Jane was about to open the stall, but realized she still had come on her fingers. Without thinking, she stuck her fingers in her mouth and sucked them clean.

"Jane, may I ask why you are just standing in the stall?"

"I, um, I," Jane stuttered.

"Jane?"

Jane swallowed. "Yes?"

"Please come out of the stall," Maura replied.

Jane opened the stall and stepped out to face Maura, immediately moving toward the sink to wash her hands, but Maura stopped her.

"Are you okay?" Maura asked, concerned. "Barry said you'd been distracted all morning and then I come into the bathroom to find you just standing in a stall. And you won't look me in the eye."

"I'm fine," she replied, still avoiding Maura's gaze.

"Give me your hand," Maura softly ordered.

"What? Why?" Jane looked alarmed at Maura's request, but Maura just looked at her expectantly.

She reluctantly stuck out her right hand, but Maura didn't move to take her hand or do anything with it.

"Your other hand," she clarified.

Jane stiffened and swallowed hard.

"Distracted all morning. Will barely look at me. Won't give me your _dominant_ hand," Maura said thoughtfully, quietly.

"_Maura_," Jane warned.

Maura looked back at her, eyebrows raised. "Jane, I just caught you _masturbating_ in the bathroom of your place of employment! That's it! You _need_ to have sex. This is not healthy behavior. I actually think most would consider it unethical. It might even be illegal!"

"Maura, I was _not –_" Jane countered.

"Give me your left hand then," Maura replied.

"Maura, please. I just..." Jane groaned. "Ugh! I keep having these dreams and wake up so _frustrated_, but normally I get a chance to, _you know_, except I was running late this morning and I've just been so out of it because I didn't-"

"I could help, you know," Maura said quietly. It was almost a whisper.

"You could – _what_?!" Jane's eyes went wide.

Maura shrugged. "It was just a suggestion, and if you're so desperate that you're resorting to _this_ kind of behavior, you should hardly be appalled by the thought of engaging in sexual activity with a woman."

Jane gulped. "Oh god. I have so many thoughts and feelings about that."

Maura smirked. "Number one thought?"

"I've never, _you know_, with a woman, but…you," Jane cleared her throat but continued, "You make me feel…curious, Maur. So maybe you could, or we could, _you know_. Just to try it."

"Curiosity is good," Maura smiled.

"Curiosity is good," Jane replied, grinning back.


	3. Chapter 3

I hate all of you. (Ok, not really, but whatever.) You've forced me to continue this story when I was so completely finished. I swear I was! But then you all and that ridiculous plot bunny dragged me through the mud even more, so this is what you're getting. For the record, this story is now keeping me from updating _What took you so long?_ So I hope you're happy with yourselves. ^_^

Disclaimer: JTam should probably watch her back these days. Just sayin'.

Note: this chapter takes place in at some undefined point after the previous one. I'll let you decide for yourself how soon you think it is.

* * *

Jane and Maura had just finished dinner and were sitting on Maura's sofa, drinking. For Jane, it was a craft beer; for Maura, a glass of Malbec.

Jane had been very quiet all evening, mentally trying to prepare herself for what she'd agreed to. Swallowing a lump in her throat, she took another sip of her beer. She remained quiet, waiting for a sign from Maura, and stared off at some random spot in front of her.

Suddenly Jane felt Maura shift on the couch and heard the soft click as the base of Maura's wine glass came to rest on a coaster on the coffee table.

"Jane?" came Maura's voice. It was tender and calm, unlike the storm Jane sort of felt was brewing inside her body and mind.

Her voice broke Jane out of her reverie. "Hmm?" she replied as she slowly turned her head to find Maura looking at her.

"Are you nervous?" Maura asked, using the same voice.

Jane swallowed and nodded softly, but said nothing.

"Do you still want to…?" Maura let her voice trail off.

Jane swallowed again, harder than before, and nodded her head again. Then she gently cleared her throat. "I don't know what to do, Maur. I can't…I think…" She stopped and tried to collect her thoughts. "Maybe it's best if you take the lead." She glanced down at her beer and then back up at Maura.

Maura nodded and after a few moments, she scooted closer to Jane, shifting so that her left foot was still on the floor while her right foot was tucked just barely underneath her left thigh. Her body faced Jane, while Jane's still faced forward. She reached for Jane's beer and gently took it from her, setting it on the coffee table on another coaster beside her wineglass. Jane linked her fingers together in her lap and Maura delicately placed her left hand on top of them. She placed her right hand on Jane's bicep, rubbing her thumb lightly back and forth.

Jane started biting her bottom lip lightly, clearly wanting to ask Maura something. Maura simply said there quietly and patiently, waiting for Jane to either look at her or ask her question, or both.

"How many women have you been with?" Jane finally asked.

"Five," Maura immediately replied.

Jane's eyes went wide and she sucked air into her lungs harshly. "Older or younger?"

"Both."

Chuckling awkwardly, Jane replied, "Wow, so you really know what you're doing, huh?"

Maura chose not to answer, instead asking, "What can I do to help you right now? To make you feel more comfortable?"

"Couple shots of bourbon, maybe?" Jane joked.

Feeling concerned, Maura moved her hand from Jane's bicep on top of her other hand. "We don't have to do this, you know," she softly responded.

Jane immediately whipped her head around to look straight at Maura. "What? No. I told you I want to. I'm just…_really_ fucking nervous. Like I'm about to have sex for the first time kind of nervous."

Maura gave her a half-smile. "Well you are, in a way."

Her comment, however, did little to alleviate the hints of fear Maura could see in Jane's facial expressions. "How about I just touch you for now, okay? Don't worry about touching me. Anytime I do something you don't like, you tell me to stop and I will do so immediately. Does that sound okay?"

Jane merely nodded consent.

Maura then stood up and placed herself in front of Jane, causing Jane to lean her head back to look up at her. Placing a knee on each side of Jane's thighs, she lowered herself onto Jane's lap and placed her hands on Jane's shoulders. Brushing Jane's hair to the side with her hand, she leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss along Jane's jaw line near her ear. She heard Jane gasp and felt her body shift slightly beneath her. Smirking, Maura kissed her again, this time closer to her ear and Jane tilted her head to give Maura more access. Realizing Jane was silently telling her she very much wanted her to continue, Maura lifted a hand and tucked some of Jane's hair behind her ear, brushing the rest of her hair back behind her shoulders.

"Do you want me to talk while I touch you?" Maura whispered right into Jane's ear.

The sensations of Maura talking and breathing in Jane's ear caused Jane's lower back to tingle and she gasped again, then nodded. "I-I like it. I've never felt like this before," she replied in awe.

"Then I think you're going to feel quite a few things tonight you've never felt before, Jane," Maura whispered back, gently sucking Jane's earlobe into her mouth.

Jane almost felt overwhelmed at the basic things Maura had done to her already and her reactions to them.

"Hey Maur?" Jane cleared her throat. "Can we maybe take this to your bedroom?"

Maura sat up and looked down slightly at Jane, clearly surprised.

Jane blushed. "I'm just…what if Ma were to walk in or something? I don't wanna deal with that."

Maura smirked. "Of course we can. We certainly both know I wouldn't be able to lie about what's currently happening, or whatever might be happening ten minutes from now."

* * *

This is what happens when you beg for more. You get more, but I also get to toy with you. hehehe Secretly I just kinda love all of you for wanting more.

But seriously the fourth chapter is going to be the last one. This story will then be even more finished than Romney's political career.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Work got insane the other week and then last week, one of my best friends from college got married, and then it was Thanksgiving, and then my birthday, and I literally was just now able to finish this up for you. Please wait to decide whether or not you hate me AFTER you read this chapter, okay?

I'm afraid you all will be disappointed with me, but I tried valiantly, I can assure you. As I began writing the last half of this chapter, I realized it was much more difficult to capture the emotions here like I wanted than I had anticipated. Hopefully you will understand what I mean. I know I didn't do it justice, so kudos to those in this fandom who so beautifully describe love scenes between these two, or two women in general.

I'll shut up now. Happy reading!

* * *

Maura led Jane back to her bedroom, holding her hand the whole way. She knew what it felt like to be in Jane's shoes (figuratively speaking, of course – as she could hardly fit her petite feet into Jane's larger shoes). The first time she'd been with a woman, she'd felt the same way Jane described. Curious, extremely nervous, and wanting someone to show her what to do.

It was part of the reason she'd chosen an older woman for her first time. While Maura very rarely broke the roles, she'd justified her choice of a professor for her first time with a woman with the fact that the professor was, indeed, a former one and no longer in a true authoritative position, technically. She'd already taken all the professor's courses and passed them with flying colors.

She'd learned a_ lot_ during that four month secret tryst, and hadn't, in fact, actually ever told but one other person about it. If Jane were to ask, Maura would certainly divulge the information, but she felt that Jane wasn't quite _there_ yet. Maybe one day Jane would ask where she learned just how to please a woman, but until then, Maura simply planned to enact with Jane the same lessons learned from a certain professor so many years ago.

Jane sat down on the edge of Maura's bed and pulled Maura to stand between her legs. She rested her head against Maura's breasts and wrapped her arms tightly around Maura's thin waist, sighing. She was quiet for a few minutes as Maura stroked her hair gently, waiting for Jane.

"I love you, you know," Jane finally whispered so softly that Maura barely heard her. "I'm still trying to figure out exactly _how_ I love you, but I know that I do."

"I love you too, Jane," Maura replied, but didn't elaborate further. Suddenly tears sprang to Maura's eyes and she blinked them back, grateful Jane couldn't see them. Her own feelings toward her best friend had, at one time, also been conflicting. Since she'd never had a best friend, she'd tried to reason that her feelings were normal. Until, that was, the day she finally realized that her feelings toward Jane powerfully mimicked those she'd had for several of her former lovers, male _and_ female. Then she had been forced to face the truth. The only problem after had been figuring out how to hide that truth from Jane.

While it had been difficult, Maura was nothing if not determined, so she'd actually done surprisingly well.

Until Jane's curiosity had presented itself.

Part of her felt guilty, but she also knew everything would work itself out in the end somehow, so she pushed forward anyway.

Maura felt Jane pull away and looked down to find Jane looking up at her. "What's going on in that big brain of yours?"

Smiling warmly down at Jane, Maura slowly skimmed her fingertips along Jane's jaw line and her index finger over Jane's bottom lip. "Maybe one day I'll tell you. For now I'll just summarize by saying thoughts of you."

The corner of Jane's mouth twitched upward into a wicked smirk. "Dirty thoughts?"

"Some," Maura replied, smirking back. "Scoot back to the pillows," Maura then requested gently.

Obeying, Jane moved backwards on the bed, coming to rest against the many decorative pillows Maura had placed there. "Do you seriously make your bed every morning and put all these pillows here?"

Maura smiled and nodded her head, but kept silent as she crawled onto the bed and toward Jane, ending up in a position similar to how they'd been sitting on the couch. This time Jane placed her hands on Maura's hips.

"Why did you agree to this?" Jane asked hesitantly, looking up at Maura.

"You agreed. I proposed the idea," Maura corrected.

"Okaaaaay. So why did you propose the idea?" Jane reworded her question.

Maura looked contemplative for a few moments. "I love sex. I love pleasing women. You needed help and you're my best friend, my el-bif. Since I was in a position to offer my assistance, I did."

"Most women don't offer sex to their best frends, Maur. Wanna tell me why you _really_ offered?" Jane responded.

"I just told you my reasons."

"_All _of them?" Jane questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Maura frowned. "Don't push this, Jane. Please."

Suddenly a light bulb went off in Jane's head, and she gasped. "Maura…"

Before Maura knew what had happened, she was lying on her back and Jane had shot off the bed like a flash of lightning.

"No. No no no. No!" Jane kept saying, pacing back and forth along the edge of the bed, running her left hand through her hair frantically. "Maura," she stilled and turned toward her. "We can't do this! You're – you – I – dammit!" She turned around and sat on the bed, shoulders slumped.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jane whispered, her back still to Maura.

Maura sat up and scooted over to sit beside Jane on the edge of the bed, but still slightly behind her. She lightly placed her hand on Jane's lower back, feeling Jane startle at the touch, and rested briefly her chin on Jane's shoulder.

"You weren't ready to know. _I _wasn't ready for you to know. Eventually I decided not to say anything and thought you would somehow figure it out, but I should have known better. I have a tendency to be your blind spot. I'm sorry," Maura responded sincerely before resting her chin on Jane's shoulder again.

"If we do this now, it's gonna ruin everything."

Jane felt Maura's chin move slightly back and forth and then it was gone.

"No, you don't know that," Maura argued.

"Someone will get hurt," Jane tried again.

Maura sat forward and, taking Jane's chin in her hand, forced Jane to look at her. "I know you would never hurt me intentionally, Jane. Nor I you. Okay?"

Jane turned her head away.

Sighing, Maura decided to try a different tactic. "Jane, look at me, please."

Nothing.

"Please," Maura repeated softly.

Reluctantly Jane turned her head back around.

"Are you still curious?" Maura asked quietly.

Jane hesitated, but then nodded once, though it was barely noticeable.

Maura leaned forward as Jane turned her body to face Maura a little better. As Maura's face got closer to Jane's, she looked up to make sure Jane wasn't going back away. Seeing no visible signs that she would, Maura gently pressed her lips to Jane's and closed her eyes. Although it took a second, Jane kissed her back. After about half a dozen seconds, Maura leaned back to observe Jane, who sat there with her eyes closed and her mouth still slightly open from the kiss.

Opening her eyes to find Maura staring at her, Jane gave her a shy smile. "I liked that. It's a lot different than kissing guys."

"Better or worse?"

Jane grinned, "Definitely better," and leaned forward to capture Maura's lips again.

While the two continued to kiss, Maura placed her right hand on the inside of Jane's thigh about halfway up. Jane twitched slightly at the contact, but made no attempt to stop her. Slowly Maura traced the inseam of Jane's sweatpants with the tip of her middle finger. Coming to rest at Jane's center, Maura cupped her through the pants. Jane moaned into the kiss and Maura grinned with victory.

"If at any point you want me to stop, just tell me, okay?" Maura whispered against Jane's lips.

"Mm," Jane mumbled as she kept hungrily kissing Maura.

As they kissed, Maura slowly inched her hand up to the waistband of Jane's sweatpants and dipped her fingers underneath the elastic. When Jane still made no move to stop her, she slid her hand lower and underneath the elastic of Jane's thin cotton panties.

Jane, Maura noted, apparently kept herself very well groomed.

Breaking the kiss, Jane, with her eyes still closed, pressed her forehead to Maura's and just tried to keep breathing steadily.

Maura stopped moving her hand, waiting to gauge Jane's reaction.

"Keep going," Jane whispered as she placed her right hand on Maura's lower back.

When the tip of Maura's middle finger grazed her clit, Jane thought she was going to start crying. It had been so long since anyone had touched her and though no woman had ever touched her like this before, she trusted Maura completely. Trusted Maura enough to let Maura into her heart and now enough to let Maura touch her so intimately.

No other lover had ever touched her so tenderly before either.

As Maura began to lightly rub circles on her clit, Jane whimpered and pressed her face into Maura's shoulder. When Maura's finger dipped further down and teased her opening, Jane's hips jerked and she let out a low moan. "Ohhhh, yessssss!"

Maura slowly slipped one finger inside Jane, then collecting Jane's wetness with her ring finger, slipped it inside too. She could tell it certainly had been a long time because only with two of Maura's slender fingers, Jane was a little tight. Pushing her fingers in deeper, Maura curled the tips of her fingers up to pulse lightly against Jane's g-spot.

With that one motion, Jane's body reacted more intensely than she could ever remember. Her head shot back while her back arched, her mouth and eyes open wide with pleasurable shock. Finally Jane was able to let out a gasp, followed by a string of expletives.

Though it had taken years of practice, Maura had learned to coordinate pressing her fingers against her lover's g-spot while rubbing the clit with her thumb. Slightly changing the angle of her wrist, Maura pressed her thumb against Jane's clit and rubbed in tandem with her fingers inside.

Jane started rolling her hips against Maura's hand.

"Oh FUCK!" Jane moaned loudly. "Just like that. Just…like..!" She dug her nails into Maura's back through her shirt and squeezed her eyes shut.

Within seconds, Jane felt like something was exploding inside of her and she couldn't breathe. Her body spasmed against Maura's hand.

When Jane collapsed back against the bed, eyes closed and breathing heavily, Maura slowly removed her hand and began to lick her fingers clean. She savored Jane's taste, not yet sure if there would actually be more to happen between them.

Maura laid back on the bed beside Jane, their shoulders and arms touching. She said nothing, instead waiting, as usual, for Jane to say something.

After Jane's breathing calmed, she finally spoke. "If that was the best orgasm of my life so far, I'm pretty sure anything else you do is going to kill me."

* * *

Thank you SO much for all your reviews and follows! I don't think you understand how important they are to me.


	5. Author's Note

Hey everyone!

This is not a new chapter! I just wanted to post this to notify those of you following the story that there is now a sequel for it called "Curiosity" in case you wanted to check it out…

Thank you all so much for the reading, reviewing, and following! ^.^


End file.
